


11:37 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell refused to glance at the current bruises on his arm from a creature attack.





	11:37 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell refused to glance at the current bruises on his arm from a creature attack after he remembered his master sometimes abusing him if he returned without anyone for him to control.

THE END


End file.
